It is frequently desirable to transport long objects over roadways and, where objects are of sufficient length to exceed the length capability of a particular trailer adapted to be towed by a tractor mechanism, it is typically necessary for a special permit to be obtained from a governmental agency for such transportation. Of course, obtaining special permits for hauling over-length loads is time consuming and expensive and can cause sufficient delay in transportation that the transportation becomes inefficient or expensive to the point that the commercial feasibility of such transportation is severely limited. Also, it may be necessary for over-size or over-length loads to be escorted by law enforcement personnel having control of the particular roadway involved. This is also undesirable and expensive.
Where over-length loads are to be transported by truck and trailer assemblies over roadways, and the loads are of flexible nature, such as when steel reenforcing bars or pipe are hauled, it is typically necessary to contract for transportation of such loads by specially designed vehicles, which of course increases the cost of transportation and typically renders it commercially undesirable. The bridging laws, enforced by many states, create another problem, because such laws typically require a certain minimum spacing between the front and rear wheels of a truck and trailer assembly. These laws also impose other requirements which make it desirable to facilitate adjustment of at least a part of the rear wheel assembly of the trailer in order to support extremely long loads and yet conform to the particular bridging laws under enforcement in the area of operation.
Accordingly, it is a primary feature of the present invention to provide a novel extendable trailer mechanism for a truck and trailer assembly having separable front and rear chassis assemblies, each being supported by a wheel and axle assembly wherein the rear chassis may be extended from the front chassis to extend the overall length of the trailer assembly and to accomplish optimum spacing of the axles thereof.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a novel extendable trailer mechanism, wherein front and rear chassis assemblies are provided having extension means that are disposed in telescoping relation and are adapted to be utilized in both contracted and extended positions for transporting loads of various length.
Another specific feature of the present invention involves the provision of an extendable trailer mechanism having front and rear chassis assemblies that are disposed in rigid relation in the contracted condition thereof and are interconnected in the extended condition thereof by a flexible connecting element that allows relative vertical movement between the adjacent wheels of the chassis assemblies to compensate for changes in grade of the roadway over which the trailer mechanism is towed, without placing undue stressing on either of the chassis assemblies as the tractor and trailer assemblies are operated over undulating roadways.
Among the several features of the present invention is contemplated the provision of a novel extendable trailer mechanism having front and rear chassis assemblies that are telescopically related and which mechanism includes locking means that positively secures the front and rear chassis structures in assembly in both the contracted and extended conditions of the trailer mechanism.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide an extendable trailer mechanism wherein more than two chassis structures are provided and each of the chassis may be disposed in extendable relation one with the other and may be interconnected by flexible connector elements that are telescopically related to one or more of the chassis mechanisms.
It is also an important feature of the present invention to provide an extension mechanism for trailer mechanisms which may be readily added by simple and low cost assembly to existing conventional trailer mechanisms to modify the same for transportation of loads of excessive length.
It is also an important feature of the present invention to provide a novel extendable trailer mechanism that is of simple nature, is reliable in use and low in cost.
Other and further objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art upon consideration of the written specification, the appended claims and the annexed drawings. The form of the invention, which will now be described in detail, illustrates the general principles of the invention, but it is to be understood that this detailed description is not to be taken as limiting the scope of the present invention.